Wireless devices communicate with one another using a wireless medium. The resources of the wireless medium are often limited, and the users of the wireless devices often demand faster communication from the wireless medium. Additionally, often users demand lower power use and longer battery life from the wireless devices.
Moreover, often more than one standard may be in use in a wireless local-area network (WLAN). For example, IEEE 802.11ax, referred to as high-efficiency wireless local-area networks (HEW) (WLAN), may need to be used with legacy versions of IEEE 802.11.
Therefore, there are general needs in the art to improve the operation and/or efficiency of communication between wireless devices and to lower the power use of wireless devices.